


gobble gobble

by lelepwrk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Child Huang Ren Jun, Child Jung Sungchan, Child Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Child Lee Jeno, Child Mark Lee (NCT), Child Na Jaemin, Child Osaki Shotaro, Child Park Jisung (NCT), Child Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Child Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Child Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Child Zhong Chen Le, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelepwrk/pseuds/lelepwrk
Summary: basically nct gets together for thanksgiving
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	gobble gobble

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! so im taking a break from my other fics for a while to gift you all with this early thankgving/slightly halloween child parent nct fic so here you go!!  
> caroline

Kun walks up to the Jung's house for the annual Thanksgiving dinner Taeyong hosts, carrying his oldest twin Yangyang in his baby carrier. He eyes the open car door with Chenle, strapped in his car seat, making sure his youngest doesn’t fall as he rings the doorbell. Yukhei answers the door dressed as Venom. 

“Roar!” The little boy yells. Yangyang wakes up and starts crying. Kun sighs, placing the carrier on the floor and grabbing his son, “I’m sorry.” Yukhei mumbles, playing with his fingers. Kun pats him on the head. 

“It’s okay Xuxi,” He says, noting the boy still looks sad, “Do you want a special mission?” Yukhei nods, excited, “Go to my car and watch for Lele. Make sure he doesn’t fall until I get back, okay?” 

“Okay!” Yukhei salutes him, running to his car. Kun sighs again, pulling Yangyang and his baby bag on one shoulder and the carrier in his other hand, walking through the open door. 

“Taeil!” He shouts, “Take Yangie while I get Lele!” Taeil comes around the corner holding Donghyuck. 

“Doyoung!” Taeil shouts. Doyoung rounds the corner, holding Guanheng’s hand as he tries to run away. 

“What?” 

“Take Yangie while Kun gets Lele.” Taeil walks away. Doyung squats down to Guanheng. 

“Honey,” He coos, “Stay in the living room and watch your brother please.” Guanheng groans, stomping his foot on the ground. 

“Jeno’s boring Papa!” He screeches, “He can’t play!” 

“Mark’s in the living room.” Doyoung compromises. Guanheng lights up, running away. Doyoung takes Yangyang and the baby bag as Kun turns around and leaves the house. Yukhei is tickling Chenle in his car seat when Kun comes back to the car. Chenle squirms as much as he can in the constricting seat that Kun only bought after Doyoung had a terrifying experience where Guanheng had gotten out of his car seat on the highway and climbed into the passenger seat, and giggles happily when he sees Kun. Yukhei joins in the squirming and follows Kun back to the door. 

“Mark!” Yukhei screams from the doorway, “Lele’s here!” Mark, dressed in a flashy spiderman costume, skids to a stop in front of Kun, who unceremoniously puts Chenle’s baby carrier on the ground. His son is the second youngest kid of their friend group and easily the favorite out of the younger kids. He gets Chenle out of the carrier, bouncing the almost one year old on his hip as he heads further into the house. Kung dressed his twins in the same outfit, appropriately a Thanksgiving themed one that says ‘baby’s first gobble’ on the bib. He thinks it’s cute.

“Papa!” Mark calls, running into the living room. Taeyong turns around from the pie to give his son attention. 

“Yes?” 

“Lele here!” The three year old cheers, pulling on Taeyong’s pants, “Can you play Papa?” Taeyog giggles at him, pecking his forehead. 

“Let’s let Papa make dinner okay Mark?” Jaehyun swiftly picks Mark up and throws him over his shoulder. Mark laughs, small fists grabbing onto his father’s shirt for support. 

“Daddy me too!” Yukhei screams, small hands grappling at Jaehyun’s pants. Jaehyun bends down, throwing his oldest son over his shoulder. Kun cringes at the noise and lets Chenle down when he sees Jisung, letting them play together on the floor. He sighs, flopping next to Ten on the couch. 

“Where’s Yangie?” Ten shrugs. 

“I think with Doyoung.” 

“Dinners ready!” Taeyong’s shout, gathering cheers from the kids present. Chenle claps his small hands together, bouncing. 

“Renjunnie,” They hear Yuta cooing at his youngest son distantly, “it’s time to get up sweetie.” Kun sees Sicheng sitting on an armchair with a glass of wine and assumes he sent Yuta to wake up Renjun. Renjun whines, and a moment later, Yuta walks out of Mark and Yukhei’s room, carrying Renjun. His son rubs at his eyes as Yuta sets him down at the small children’s table, next to Jeno, who he knows will let Renjun lean on him until he wakes up. The adults go through two bottles of wine, courtesy of Johnny ‘s bottle opening skills before Jeno goes up to Doyoung and pulls on his sleeve. 

“Nana mess.” He says, eyes filling with tears as Doyoung eyes the children’s table. Jaemin is covered in mashed potatoes, and is still eating, turkey spilling out of the corners of his mouth. Chenle, who is sitting next to him, cheers and picks up more potatoes with his hands. Kun sighs. Ten gasps when he sees the state of his oldest son, pushing his chair back so fast it screeches and hits the floor with a thud. Taeyong bangs his head on the clean adult table at the noise. Kun guesses it was the line that could be in his hardwood flooring. 

“Oh!” Ten cries, pulling Jaemin away from the table. His hand comes up covered in potatoes, “Nana honey!” Jaemin just giggles at him. Johnny comes over in a second, both of them cooing over and trying to clean a squirming Jaemin. 

“Jae?” Ten asks, narrowly dodging a piece of turkey hurled at him by Sungchan, “Can we borrow your bathtub?” Jaehyun nods. Johnny grabs Jaemin by his clean hand and Ten grabs Jisung, and they head to the bathroom. Kun gets up to grab his twins, waiting his turn outside of the bathroom. Taeyong succeeds in distracting the kids with a movie while the adults finish the must needed wine and clean the goop off the children’s table. Doyoung eyes Guanheng’s spot with distan. 

“Why does my kid have to be the most disgusting one?” Kun snorts. 

“Lele was putting mashed potatoes on Jaemin’s head.” Doyoung giggles, beginning to scrape at Guanheng’s spot. 

“He’s a baby, Kun,” Doyoung sounds exasperated, “Hengie’s three.” Taeyong comes around with a trash bag. Johnny coos loudly from behind the living room couch, looking at the dogpile their children made on the floor. Mark, Yukhei and Jeno are all on the bottom, with Donghyuck, Renjun, and Jaemin wrapped around each of them respectively. Shotaro was asleep half on top of Sungchan and Dejun. Jisung was sleeping on Shotaro’s stomach, and Chenle was wide awake, with his bottle in his mouth, staring at the TV. Kun has no idea how he got the bottle, but decides not to question it when his eyes slide over to Yangyang, safe and secure in Guanheng’s hold, asleep. Guanheng shifts whenever something cool in the movie happens, but Yangyang remains asleep. 

“Awww,” Ten whispers, “Hyuckie looks like an angel when he’s asleep,” He punches Taeil on the arm, “He’s a monster when he’s awake. Taeil gives him a flat look. 

“I’ve been trying to tell you that nap time and bed time are my two favorite times of day and you didn’t believe me.” Taeyong snorts. 

“Sungchan is terrible if he doesn’t sleep and he’s a terrible sleeper. Mark wakes up at literally nothing and once Xuxi’s asleep, he doesn’t wake up for anyone but Jae.” Jaehyun smiles, wrapping an arm around Taeyong as they all plop down onto the couch. The door opens a second later, and Jungwoo comes barreling through the door. 

“Hey bitches!” He screams, barreling into the once peaceful living room. Jisung startles awake and starts crying. Screams erupt from the kids at the sight of their favorite uncle, 

“Please don’t repeat that,” Jungwoo pauses, “You know what, I don’t care.” Taeyong gasps. Jaehyun has to physically hold him down. Jungwoo heads to the couch with children attached to him. He drops them with their respective parents, handing over Jisung quickly. 

“Anyway,” Jungwoo says, once the kids attention has been diverted to the movie, “I’m back and sexier than I was before!” Taeil grins. 

“How so?” 

“I met a guy!” Jungwoo starts prancing around the kitchen happily. 

“As much as I would love to unpack this when I’m sober,” Taeyong says, taking a couple pies out of the oven, “That sounds like it would be so much more fun drunk.” Jungwoo nods, taking a swig of wine. 

“Do you think they need sugar?” Taeyong gestures his head towards the kids. 

Yes,” Doyoung replies instantly, “Guanheng, hell no, but Jeno will go on a crazy sugar withdrawal if he doesn’t have a some and he hasn’t had any today,” Taeyong gives him a look, “If you want him to go insane, sure.” A couple minutes later, Jeno wiggles his way out from under Jaemin and begins running around the house, unable to stop. Operation catch Jeno commences. Jaehyun and Johnny take the back of the house, trying to wrangle him in between them, while Yuta just chases him, hoping his years of soccer and regret pay off. It does when Jeno runs straight into Johnny’s chest, almost toppling over before Johnny lifts him up, victorious. Taeyong has a slice waiting when they arrive. The kids comply surprisingly easily to form a line and ask Kun, Doyoung, Sicheng and Taeil to help them wash their hands when the promise is dessert, and their children are back to making a mess in seconds. Ten wrangles Guanheng’s wandering hands away from Jisung’s liquid dessert, and helps Jaemin cut into his pie all at the same time. Kun dubs him super papa. Chenle falls asleep with his head in his dessert, hair and face all sticky. Kun decides to call it a night after bathing them one last time, and gets them strapped into their car seats. Mark says goodbye to them, kissing Chenle on the forehead, and Kun walks out of the house, strapping in the car seats and driving home.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lelepwrk)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/lelepark)


End file.
